


Safe In My Hands

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Established Relationship, Foreshadowing, Heroes to Villains, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: “I didn’t want to be their best superhero anyway. Not when I didn’t have you.”





	Safe In My Hands

**Author's Note:**

> [ requested by ami-v-dragnire on tumblr. originally published January 28th, 2018. protective dialogue prompt: _"Get behind me NOW!"_ ]

“I told you, you insufferable git,” he’s scowling, Alfred notices, and despite the fact that he’s bleeding out at a rapid rate, he manages to chuckle weakly at the look on his partner’s face. “I told you that your abilities weren’t suitable for defensive maneuvers, but look what you did!”

“I did more than just _look,_ Art,” the American quips, before he ultimately lets out a yelp and a curse as Arthur tightened the bandages much more than was needed. The British metahuman glares at him from behind the intricate midnight blue mask he‘s wearing, the poisonous green of those eyes searing him to the core. Nevertheless, Alfred forges onward, reaching up to cup the older man’s cheek with a bloodied hand. “I had to protect ya’, so I did what I had to.”

He knows, of course. Arthur knows it better than anyone else, knows him better than his own traitorous brother once did. And so the other man sighs heavily, relenting as he reaches up, placing his own hand over the American’s own as it rests against his cheek. “You’re an idiot,” the Briton whispers, “I didn’t want you to follow me after I betrayed you and the rest of the Order.”

Alfred only smiles in return. “Screw them,” he says shortly, “I didn’t want to be their best superhero anyway. Not when I didn’t have you.”

Their lips barely brush before the door to their hiding place shatters, sending glass shards flying and scattering every which way. Arthur draws back, immediately raising a hand as he sends up a force field to protect them both from the blast.

“Get behind me,” he growls, feral and intimidating as ever, reminding Alfred of the first time they’d met—when he’d still been a hero and Arthur had been his nemesis, the skillful assassin he’d been tasked to eliminate.

Before he manages to journey farther down memory lane, he’s wrenched from the past as the British metahuman grabs at the front of his torn suit, pulling him backward as best as he can as defends from a blast of ice shards. “Get behind me NOW!” Arthur shouts, his voice a harsh and unforgiving command.

There’s a silhouette in the fog, a hulking figure which sends chills down Alfred’s spine. He shifts as best he can, channelling his flames as he sends them out beyond their barrier in an effort to dispel what little he can of the ice which creeps towards them. Alfred moves to kneel beside his lover, leaning down as he clutches at his bandaged torso.

He kisses the back of Arthur’s neck as the figure of his rival looms before them, the childlike grin evident through the steam rising from the melting ice.

“I love you,” he whispers, and he holds Arthur’s hand as he ignores the blood which trickles through his fingers. He holds his hand, feeling the cool metal of the band which rests upon his finger, an exact match to the one which he wears on a chain around his neck, resting against his pounding heart.

“I love you, too,” Arthur says in reply, and they smile, knowing that it was enough to die by each other’s side.

**the end.**


End file.
